


Living in The Dreaming World

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, During Canon, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Cheep hotel rooms and horny boys where do you think this is going... Light spoilers for pilot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This started out as a fun little pwp but then completly of it's own accord it became a series.

“Oh, Sam! I love it wheeen... you ungh!” Dean moans as his brothers tongue lashes out to flick his left nipple. “You love it when I ungh?” Sam chuckles as his hands explore every inch of Deans hot, hard flesh. “Shut up.. bitch” Dean growls. Sam slides up to nibble on Deans ear and whispers “Jerk.” Lazily Sam kisses his way over to find his older brothers mouth, lips, hot plump and yearning. For what is only a few minutes, though Dean would be content if it lasted forever their tongues writhed back and forth in each others mouths vying for dominance. Dean “mmmms” his appreciation into his brothers mouth. Sam is only momentarily appeased, he has other ideas … other sounds in mind. The younger man begins to kiss, lick, and bite a trail down his brothers chest. Sam bites a Deans ribs one by one, ghosts his lips over his abs, and right at the waist band of his boxer briefs, wait Dean thinks when did those come off he couldn't remember... didn't care really, Sam stops to leave a big red bite mark. Then ever so slowly he leans down to blow lightly on Deans wet, glistening head enticing a grown from the older Winchester. All of the sudden Deans world disappears in a flash of white hot pleasure. All he can feel are the parts of him connected to Sam. Sam's hand playing absently with his nipple, Sam's other hand gently but firmly caressing his balls, Sam's mouth. Oh GOD, Sam's mouth moving up and down his shaft faster, and faster until... Nothing, he can't feel anything, no more hand on his chest, no more hand caressing his balls, and worst of all no more mouth. Dean looks down at Sam through slitted eyes to see him retrieving a discarded pillow from the floor. He shoots his brother a questioning look but Sam only smiles and positions the pillow under his ass. Sam slides back up between his brothers legs and spreads them wide. Dean leans back as the younger man lazily begins swirling his tongue over and around his scrotum. Then ever so gently Sam's tongue slides down and between his cheeks. The younger brother pauses for a moment then asks huskily “Is this OK?” “Anything you want Sammy.” Dean replies. Without interlude Sam's tongue begins thrusting more urgently, swirling and twisting like some warm, wild, wet tornado made of flesh and pleasure. “Dean,” Sam whispers “I want to be inside of you.” “Anything you want Sammy, just like always” Then before he even has time to brace himself Dean feels Sam deep inside him. There is no pain only pleasure. Pleasure in ever damn one of his cells Sam's too he just knows, because it is like they are one person; connected at every synapse. “GOD” Dean practically whimpers, though he would never admit it, “If I had known it could be like this I would never have had anything to do with any of those second rate bar bimbos.” “Oh really?” Sam says managing to sound incredulous. “Yes,” Dean answers firmly “Just you Sam... Sam … my Sammy.” then suddenly Sam gets up from on top of him. Dean looks up at his brother from the bed with surprise. That is when he notices Sam's eyes. They have gone totally black. “I am not yours! I will never be yours” Sam yells in a voice that seems to reverberate throughout both heaven and earth. Then the cheep motel room quickly fills with thick black smoke. “Sam!” Dean yells and sits bolt upright in bed only to find the smoke gone and late morning sun streaming in through the dirty window pane. Fuckin' weird ass dream Dean thinks Me n' Sam... together... like that! Yeah right! I mean I love the kid but that was insane. It has never crossed my mind to kiss him before, well not like tat anyway. Dean shakes his head And what was with those eyes? He stretches lazily and looks around the cheep motel room eyes coming to rest on his fathers empty bed. It has been about three days since he has seen or heard from his father, John. However that's not too unusual, so it's not time to worry about the old man yet. No now food is top priority. Dean swings his legs over the side of the bed and notices his dick hard enough to cut diamonds. Ah hell he thinks looks like a shower before breakfast.


End file.
